SurnamE
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: Death is a common thing in Happy Tree Town, saying that you always came back to life after it. But what if that never happened? What is there's a murderer on the loose whose plucking out Tree Friend to Tree Friend, and those Tree Friends... Never regenerate? As odd as it seems, it has happened. There is widespread panic, and none can be trusted. Who is the murderer? Accepting Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you hate it when someone who has alot of stories to take care of makes ANOTHER story? Yea, me to... That's why I'm doing it to! *shot***

**Bunny- *cocks shotgun***

**Flora- Er...**

**Looks, I made this because, well, writing about murdering is somewhat of my thing. Mystery and shizzlez. Anyways... Let's do this!**

_"Don't this seem a bit silly?"_

_"C'mon! It ain't like it hurtin' anyone!"_

_"It's hurtin' the friends and families of these people!"_

_"Stop bein' chicken! Stop trippin 'nd buggin' and help me out here will ya?!"_

_"Don't ya call me chicken, trick!"_

_"Well, you're a big one. How the hell do ya expect me to do that?"_

_"Shut it, ya bastard!"_

_"..."_  
Sighing, the boy opened the window to the apartment and opened the phone book in hand. "A... Giggles Arnold .. Perfect." The boy muttered, the girl tossed the chainsaw to him, the boy yanked on the chain and quickly brought it down to Giggles' head. Snapping her eyes open, Giggles let out a high pitch scream, only to be silenced by the raging sound of the chainsaw that now dug itself deeper and deeper into the girls' head, brain matter and bloody splattering all over the white satin sheets and pink colored walls. The loud noise stopped, and the splattering stopped. The boy withdrew the chainsaw from her head and tossed it aside. The two quickly climbed out of the window and walked away from the scene, leaving a playing card right next to her remains and a small red gem wedged between the remaining part of her brain that wasn't torn into a million pieces of oozy greyish-pink matter. The night seemed peaceful after that. All was calm until dawn, three days later.

Police cars lined the streets in front of Giggles house. Her mother tried to break free from the police officers' grip as she attempted to see the remains of her secretive yet innocent daughter. "My baby! Let me see my poor little Giggles! Please!" She cried, ignoring the pain to her arms caused by the strong grip of the police officers. "Mam, we can't let you do that, it is a crime scene and there is evidence being looked for to find your daughter's murderer. Justice will be served, believe us." The police man assured her, the distraught mother whimpered, her mind breaking down at the thought of her daughter dead. The town known as Happy Tree Town was know for people dying and coming back to life, but, this time, she didn't. Three bloody days had passed, the body was still sitting on the blood stained bed. Something was up. She knew, they all knew. It only took hours for a body to regenerate. It never happened. Who could've caused this? What could've caused this? The whole situation was putting the town in a state of panic. A murderer was on the loose, and it looks like they have something to say. The letter 'A' was imprinted on a playing card. The playing card was the queen of hearts. Typical for a perfect little girl like Giggles. Lively and sweet, yet secretive and a bit... loose. Not that much at least.

Over the next few days, the town was buzzing, the situation was haywire, as was the town, with it's demands of being protected more. That wasn't possible, as there were very little police officers. The only evidence was the playing card, other than that, no DNA other than Giggles was found at the crime scene, the murderer was sly, obviously he or she had knowledge of how to handle these situations, like they've done it before. As night fell, fear rose in the residents of Tree Town...

Was this going to continue?

Who's the culprit here?

Why was he or she doing this?

More importantly...

_Were they next...?_

_**AND BREAK! Ya like it? Huh? Huh?!**_

**Flora- Shut up and just give the form... Trick.**

**Fine... Here you go ^_^'''**

**Name- (please include last name. Very crucial to the story!)**

**Age-**

**Appearance- (half human, half animal [FURRIES!])**

**Personality-**

**Bio- (possibly important? I'm still thinking that out. Best to give it just in case...)**

**Relationship- (friends, enemies, relatives, crushes, lovers, someone they cared about from the past, etc.)**

**Reaction to death of someone they care deeply for?- (somewhat needed, somewhat optional)**

**Job- (if they don't have one, give them one! We need a couple of police officers and detectives...)(Somewhat needed and optional, blah blah)**

**Other-**

**HURR SO SEND IN OC'S IF YOU DECIDE TO! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE? OH YEA! If you send in an Oc through review and not PM, I WILL GUT YOU ALIVE WITH A SPOON AND SLOWLY COOK YOUR INSIDES, USING YOU LIKE A POT TO MAKE SOUP OUT OF YOUR ORGANS. Or just kill you. Kay? KAY! BYEEEE! YOU CAN ALSO DELETE WHAT'S IN THE PARENTHESIS!**

**Speedy- *facepalm***

**CHEERS!**


	2. The Smartass

**Oh god people actually sent in Oc's... Well... THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU-**

**Bunny- *smacks* careful there, love is a strong word!**

**Ugh... I like you guys... There! Now, on with teh chapter!**

Dashing down the street, Kitty held a box in hand, inside it was a large amount of paper. The 7 year old girl had shoulder length olive green hair and pink cat ears and tail. She had lavender colored eyes and wore a denim overalls dress, a yellow undershirt, black lab gloves that reached up to her elbows, a black crooked bow on her right ear, a black raccoon mask, cape and black Mary Janes with white socks. She made a Sharp turn to a small manhole and jumped inside of it. Hitting the ground with a thud, she ran along the small path made for people to walk on and made it to a small metal door, only a few iches taller than her. She took out a gold key from the small pocket on her dress and put it into the keyhole, turning it until she heard a small click. She opened the door, took the key out and went inside, closing the door behind her.

"Ah! You're finally here!" Trippy said smiling, Kitty grinned at the twelve year old boy who wore armor on his clothing. "Yep, I got the papers! Now let's start the war!" Kitty yelles enthusiastically, putting on a Viking helmet, Trippy shook his head. "Not yet, there are four of them and two of us, I still can't believe Diggy would betray us..." Trippy said scratching his head, Kitty sighed. "Well, now what?" She asked. She walked up the slide made in the secret fort and looked out a small hole from a door, disguised as a bush. She grinned when she saw Rainier stop his bike and hop off. He was six years old, has short scruffy dark grey hair and cat ears and tail of the same color, his tail overly fluffy. He wore a blue t-shirt, tan cargo shorts and white sneakers. He glanced around before opening his bag and taking out what seemed to be a small toy, most likely a catnip toy.

He was done delivering papers for the day, finally. "Psst. Rainier!" Kitty whispered loudly, not getting the attention of the boy. She sighed and took in a deep breath, already referring what she was going to say. "HEY YOU BIG BABY, OVER HERE!" She hollered, getting the attention of Rainier. "W-who said that?!" He asked, both scared yet fearless. "Over here!" Kitty yelled, Rainier looked over at the small bush a few feet away from him and walked towards it in caution. "... Kitty?" He asked. "You got it!" She sais grinning, Rainier gasped. "K-Kitty, the ground swallowed you up!" Rainier cried.

"No it did-"

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there! All by myself!"

"Rainier..."

"Hold on, I-!"

"RAINIER."

Kitty sighed and opened the little door where the small hole was. "I wasn't swallowed by the ground, it's a secret entrance!" Kitty said smiling, Rainier stared in awe at the girl. "You made this... All by yourself?!" Rainier asked astonished, Kitty nodded. "C'mon! We need your help!" Kitty said taking the boy's hand. "Help?" Rainier asked, Kitty nodded and yanked him into the small hole, down the slide to the fort, closing the door behind them.

Meanwhile, Patch sat on a park bench, bored out of his mind. Thirty long boring minutes had passed, yet nothing exciting had happened yet. The 16 year old boy stretched in his seat. He had black hair that fell in front of his eyes and piercing gold eyes that stunned people a tad bit frequently. He Had silver furred cat ears and wolf tail, and wore black clothing, all covered in stitches. He sighed and pulled at the small strings that hung from a patch on his sleeve. Today he was probably doing the best at being god damn bored! He felt the ground rumble a bit, before hearing a high pitched scream from afar. "Sniffles is up to something again... It's probably stupid..." He muttered to himself as he was a large hunk of metal fall right in front of him, he stood up and walked away from the area, hoping he wouldn't get hit by a flying piece of whatever the hell that metal was apart of. He made his way down to the main part of town, obviously named Main Street. Patch walked down the street, wondering what to do next, he glanced around before the ice cream parlor caught his eye. He sighed and dug into his pocket, silently cheering to himself as he found a ten in it.

He crossed the street and opened the door, smiling a small smile. Inside of the parlor was Zack, an 18 year old young man with periwinkle cat ears and tail, hair and basic, casual clothing. Next to him was Lilith, a 15 year old, pale skinned girl with long blond hair with purple and black streaks, and purple raccoon ears and tail with black stripes. She wore a black corset, a ruffled black, knee length skirt, fishnet tights and black combat boots. She was a bit quiet today, it was a bit odd. Across the room was Rissa, a 24 year old woman with pink hair and black eyes, although they were usually brown. She also had pink rabbit ears and tail. She wore a sapphire colored kimono that hid her prosthetic arms, a violet kimono jacket, a teal sash and a monarch butterfly hairpin. She was happily eating a bowl of chocolate ice-cream... Her fifth one.

Patch shrugged and walked into the parlor, going up to the counter with that small smile still plastered on his face. He sighed and glanced at the ice-cream displayed, he was like a little child. "Hey Patch." Mass said casually, Patch snapped back into reality and smiled awkwardly, yet nothing was awkward about this situation. "Hi Mass." Patch replied back to the man on the other side of the counter. He was probably in his mid twenties, and was a rather large man, almost 7 feet tall in fact. He had neck length red hair and two small nubs for horns, he also had an ox tail. He wore a long white t-shirt, pants and crocs, hidden under the remainder of his pants, they were a bit long too. "Hey, can I get chocolate ice-cream please?" Patch asked, Mass sighed. "We ran out for the day, Rissa brought it all out..." Mass said sighing, pointing towards the woman who was munching down another bowl of ice-cream. "Oh... How about vanilla?" Patch asked again, Mass smiled. "Okay then!" He said with a bright grin. Patch sighed and sat down at a small, empty table. He wondered what was happening back at Sniffles' place...

All the while, Bunny and Nebula walked down the street, Dexter and Kringle following them both. Bunny was a 16 year old girl with baby yellow bunny ears and tail, had long black hair that was tied into ponytails and reached down to her knees, and blue, almost teal, eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, grey jeans, black converse and a gold bracelet on each arm, a large clear diamond in each of them. Nebula was a 19 year old looking girl who had blue hair that turned into a purple-blue mist, her hair and bangs tied loosely with two white orbs, she had purple misty eyes as well. She wore a white dress with torn sleeves and the end torn as well. She had a white furred tail and ears of an unknown species, and antennas that popped out of her head and spiraled at the ends. Kringle was a young male, somewhere in his twenties possibly, who had pine green hair, and ivory deer antlers. One of his eyes were red, the other green, a sweater with red and white stripes and green sweatpants. Dexter was a man around his early twenties, he had black hair with neon green highlights, black raccoon ears that were tipped neon green and a black furred tail with neon green stripes, it was really ruffled. He wore a black t-shirt with a red splatter design, the splatters seemed like blood though. He wore a tan trench coat with torn sleeves, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, black sneakers, and his hands seemed to have a slight red tint to them, although people think it was just dried up paint, only Nebula knew what the real dried substance was.

"So... What do you guys need help with?" Kringle asked, Bunny sighed. "Well, Sniffles was testing a new invention on Flora when it went all cablooey, so we need help finding the experiment. Sniffles said that if something happened we had to keep the invention safe." She explained, Kringle nodded, understanding the stupid, but a bit reasonable reason. "That seems idiotic, but if he's gonna pay me, then so be it. I need a new pair of tools anyways..." Dexter said trailing off. "Tools...?" Nebula asked a bit interested. "Yea... Tools." Dexter said trying to avoid the girl's serious gaze. "Dude, you saying tools like that makes me feel like you use them to gut people alive..." Kringle said a bit frightened, Dexter chuckled. "You guys and your assumptions..." Dexter said through his chuckle. "Yea you guys, you shouldn't really jump to conclusions... Maybe he uses those tools to lock people up in the forest, never to be seen again!" Bunny said grinning, Dexter reacted appropriately by smacking her. "Ah! You idiot!" Bunny yelled smacking him back. "Oh would you guys please!" Kringle yelled, silencing the two arguing friends. "We're here, anyways...!" Kringle pointed out. The small group made their way over to the destroyed building, it was quiet. They would've expected to find at least Sniffles there, at least a bit in tact, but there was no one. They felt off, like maybe something had happened, saying that the two had enough time to escape the big blow.

"H-hey! You g-guys!" Flora yelled, running out of the woods, she looked petrified. The seventeen year old girl was running, tripping occasionally. She had long, dark red hair, a red furred fox tail with a black tip and black furred fox ears, she also had forest green eyes. She wore a black tank top, blue jeans and black sneakers. "What happened?" Bunny asked curiously, Flora laughed, then started to tear up, she was going hysterical. "S-Sniffles... He's dead..." She said laughing nervous little fits between words, Dexter raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? He's dead, so? He should be back by tomorrow!" Dexter reassured, Flora snapped at him by slapping him. "No you idiot1 He won't come back! H-he was murdered outside the f-freaking b-boundaries!" She cried hysterically. "... W-what? That's a lie!" Bunny said laughing, her laughter dying off as she was met by a cold, hard stare filled with confusion, rage and sadness. "C-c'mon Flora, you've got to be lying!" Kringle said smiling nervously, Flora shook her head. The group stood there silently, before Bunny ran towards the forest. "W-wait! Bunny! don't g-go in there alone!" Flora cried, running after her best friend, the rest of the small group following the two girls.

After a whole bunch of commotion, police cars lined the street around Sniffles' house. Yellow tape lines surrounded the property, police officers and crime scene investigators rummaging though broken bricks and scrap metal for clues, as well as out in the forest, at least, around the science boy's home. It was already dusk before they knew it. Bunny sat silently on a bench close to the boy's house. She didn't know what to think of all this. It was rather quick. Though, she felt like Sniffles somewhat knew it was going to happen. Then again, probably not. He was smart, but not a mind reader...

Bunny thought for a moment, drifting off into her thought, when someone suddenly put their hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to flinch in fear. "Relax, dear. It's only me." Millie said calming the girl down. The 58 year old woman sat next to her on the bench, gazing at the setting sun. She was a short woman, with white hair with faint hints of yellow, she had yellow Labrador ears. She was hunched over slightly, with profound wrinkles. She wore a red silk shawl along with a short, orange clock, and plain brown sandals. She also had her jewelry. She was very mystical, Bunny liked it. "Oh, hello Millie..." Bunny said trailing off, Millie frowned. "Something seems to be bothering you, what is it?" She asked, Bunny shook her head. "You should know, you heard about what happened to Sniffles, didn't you?" She asked, Millie nodded. "Ah, that's what's bothering you... Well, it did bother me too before, but after a few days it didn't seem so... scary." Millie said with a small smile, Bunny flinched. "Millie... May I ask you a question?" Bunny asked, Millie nodded. "... Did you know about Sniffles' death before anybody else?" The teenaged girl asked, Millie nodded. "I knew this was all going to happen, why do you ask?" The old woman asked. "Why wouldn't you tell anyone then?!" Bunny yelled, Millie frowned again. "Dear, it's best to let this run it's course. Although I don't like it, if I would've told anyone they would either think I'm insane or that it was another false reading. Which is wasn't, as you can see. Plus, interfering with events only leads to more people hurt. It would've cause widespread panic, as it did when the first murder happen. Only earlier and much more destructive. And besides, it's only one letter at a time..." Millie said eerily, trailing off. Bunny sat there dumbfounded, and scared. The old woman just smiled and got up from her seat, walking away, leaving the bunny girl to think thoroughly.

Bunny shook her head. That was enough eerie for one day. Though, it scared her when she saw Sniffles mutilated body. His arms severed off along with his head. Stabbed repeatedly by a sharp knife, and mouth sewn shut, as though the person killing him wanted him to keep silent. Next to him was his detached limbs, and a jack of spades, the letter 'B' written on it with his own blood. Bunny shivered, she didn't like this, not one bit! She didn't want anyone to die... That would be horrible! Eventually everyone would be murdered... Bunny sighed and got up from her seat, leaving the bench. It was already getting dark, she didn't want to be outside alone.

She hoped someone would find the culprit soon...

**AAAND- *hit by tomato* Ah, alright, I'll stop...**

**Flora- *crying in a corner***

**Bunny- ...**

**Millie- :3**

**Bunny- o.O**

**Ah... okay... So... CRAPPY CHAPTER! I KNOW! I would've hoped it would be better, but it isn't. Ah well. Crappy or not, I finished it. Now... Uh...**

_**Cheers!**_

_**((The crappiness burns. I know you can feel it through the screen...!))**_


End file.
